


Caught in the Act

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Kinks, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony and Ziva get in trouble...by doing their job.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

“How--? Oh my!” Ziva David was speechless.

“Well, uh, wow, how are they able to support themselves like that?” Tony DiNozzo studied the same video his partner Ziva was.

“I’ve done many things, but I can say I never tried that,” Ziva was mesmerized by the video of the team’s latest suspect in their most recent investigation.

Tony’s eyes glanced to the woman standing next to him briefly, hiding a devilish smile, but his attention returned to the video when the woman their suspect was catering to began to scream loudly.

“Oh my!” Both Ziva and Tony said simultaneously.

“You’ll be ‘Oh My-ing’ your way through the unemployment line if you don’t have any answers for me,” Gibbs said coldly as he interrupted his team members’ fantasies.

Ziva and Tony jumped like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“You two better have a good explanation for yourselves,” Director Jenny Shepard said from her lead agent’s side.

“Oh, umm, yes, well, you see--,” Ziva began stammering.

“We were reviewing the hotel’s surveillance videos and was just observing Lt. Andrew’s, umm, leisure activities,” Tony supplied, feeling his face beginning to flush. While, he enjoy sex as the next man, what he just watched even made him hot under the collar, and it was only getting worse as they could hear the video still running, and the woman reaching her climax.

“We’re paying you two to investigate, not get off on evidence!” Gibbs scolded. “Now get out of here and find some useful information to link the lieutenant to the murder!”

Officer David and Agent DiNozzo practically ran from the sight of their bosses as soon as they had been dismissed.

Gibbs watched as the two departed the room and turned to find his boss and former partner/lover’s attention drawn to the same video that hypnotized it’s previous viewers.

Jenny cocked her head to the side in thought. “Reminds me of Paris,” was all she said before she turned to exit the room, leaving Gibbs standing alone with a look of amazement and disbelief on his face.


End file.
